1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic percussion instrument capable of beating out an accurate rhythm and a recording medium with a program recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic percussion instrument is known that detects the movement of a stick (drumstick) held by a user and generates a percussion instrument sound. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 06-075571 discloses a stick (drumstick) provided with a piezoelectric gyro sensor that detects angular speed. In a percussion instrument disclosed therein, when a user grips the stick and swings it downward or to the right, a snare drum sound or a cymbal sound is designated based on the downward component or the rightward component of sensor output (angular speed) from a sensor that has detected the movement, and the designated snare drum sound or cymbal sound is produced at a volume based on the sensor output level.
However, all that is achieved in the electronic percussion instrument disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 06-075571 is that a musical sound intended to be produced and the volume of the sound are designated based on sensor output from the sensor that has detected the movement of the stick. Therefore, when movements similar to those of an actual drum performance, in which the stick is swung upward and downward, are performed in the air, the stick swung downwards strikes nothing, and so the physical bounce of the stick (impact feeling) does not occur, which makes a musical performance difficult. Accordingly, beating out an accurate rhythm is difficult in this electronic percussion instrument.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic percussion instrument capable of beating out an accurate rhythm and a recording medium with a program recorded therein.